wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliza Bernhard
|image= |race=Magician |age=18 (appears to be 13-14) |gender=Female |theme= |affiliation=Neutral |occupation= |partner=Jett Hunter |base of operations=House in the Dark Vine Jungle |time=Drax Academy |tier= |style=Support, Caster |irc=ElizaB / ElizaBernhard |user= }} Eliza Bernhard is a magician living in the Dark Vine Jungle. Backstory Unlike most other magicians, Eliza unknowingly became one. It all started on her eleventh birthday, shortly after she entered middle school. The boisterous birthday party was followed by a nightmare that wasn't to be expected at all. Although she couldn't remember anything specific about the dream, she knew that there were a secret organization of magicians after her known as the Magician Order, and woke up in a panic. She continued to have these nightmares throughout her middle school years. One night, the night in which she graduated from the eighth grade, the nightmares got intense. Eliza was so immersed in her vivid dreams that her unconscious self made decisions that she herself would not have made. In these dreams, Eliza was so frightened that she finally succumbed to the temptations of the Magician Order and proclaimed she would join them to make the nightmares stop. The magicians in her dream laughed at her, saying that she was now one of them and that to fully repay the debt of selling her soul to them, she would have to find her eight unique magical essences. Everything turned white, and she woke up... and she wasn't the same person. Eliza finally confronted her parents about her dreams and how she had somehow acquired magical powers seemingly overnight. Surprisingly, her parents agreed to let her go on her quest to find the essences, but only after a lengthy lecture. As soon as Eliza stepped foot out of the door, she heard screaming within her house, and quickly ran back in. She found her parents dead on the floor, with no apparent blood wounds. After crying for a few minutes, Eliza saw a note on the floor and picked it up. The note explained that the magicians were responsible for her parents' death, because once you have sold your soul, your loved ones must pay the price. The note also read that the Magician Order's members were long dead, but their spirits still remained powerful. Even though they weren't in physical form, they could still cause grievous harm, as demonstrated just before Eliza's eyes. The note ended with a very grotesque, frightening message signed in blood... Find the essences, or you will pay the price, like your loved ones have. Powers & Abilities Base Stats Advanced Techniques Playfulness *INNATE: Eliza's debuffs splash, afflicting 30% of the debuff to surrounding enemies. Miracle Eye - 5 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Eliza scares an opponent, slowing them down by 30% for 2 seconds and revealing them. During this period, all immunities to abilities are nullified. Energy Sapper - 8 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Eliza deals 10% of an opponent's health as true damage and temporarily adds the damage done as extra attack or special attack onto a single teammate for 4 seconds. Magical Prisms - 30 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Eliza can target either an enemy or ally with this move. :*'If she targets an ally': That ally is healed for 20% of their maximum health. :*'If she targets an enemy': That enemy has their damage output reduced by 60% for 6 seconds. Silence Burst - 140 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Eliza blasts an enemy with powerful magic, dealing 150 base damage (+1 true damage for every 1% of debuff the opponent has) (+0.5 true damage for every 1% of debuff surrounding opponents have), knocking them back, and silencing them for 2 seconds. Item Layout Build *'Locket of the Iron Solari' - +35 armor, +300 health. AURA: Nearby allies gain 15 health regen per 5 seconds. UNIQUE ACTIVE: Eliza shields herself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 460 damage. 60 second cooldown. *'Abyssal Scepter' - +70 special attack, +57 magic resistance. AURA: Nearby enemies suffer −20 magic resistance. Essences *'Lesser Essence of Acuity' - +20 special attack. *'Lesser Essence of Deception' - +5% dodge chance. *'Essence of Intrinsity' - +25 special attack, +25 special defense. *'Essence of Invigoration' - AURA: Nearby allies gain +50 special attack. This does not apply to Eliza. *'Essence of Swiftness' - AURA: Nearby allies gain +30% movement speed. This does not apply to Eliza. *'Essence of Passion' - AURA: Nearby allies gain +30% attack speed. This does not apply to Eliza. *'Greater Essence of Cleansing' - AURA: Nearby allies gain +30% tenacity. UNIQUE ACTIVE: Removes all crowd control effects from Eliza and any nearby teammates and reduces the duration of any incoming crowd control effects by 75%. 60 second cooldown. *'Greater Essence of Intrepidity' - AURA: Nearby allies gain +50 defense and +50 special defense. UNIQUE ACTIVE: Doubles the aura's area of effect and effect for 10 seconds. 60 second cooldown.